


Now Hiring Local Talent!

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Chaldea has a talent search for an idol concert!  But if Liz isn't holding it, who is?  Trade fic with ibenz009 on DeviantArt.





	Now Hiring Local Talent!

“Now Hiring Local Talent!” A mind control/transformation fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex

 

Chaldea has always been a very busy and active place due to the number of Servants that appear in response to the summons of a certain Master candidate named Ritsuka. As time went on, specific Servants began supporting the organization dedicated to preserving humanity in a variety of ways: cooking, cleaning, utilizing resources gathered from across the various singularities and bizarre events that sometimes occurred. Other Servants went about their business, mingling with each other, making their own little groups where they became friends, and sometimes got into fights with other Servants due to differences in opinion or simply because they were incompatible. Others still tried to advance the plans they had from before they joined the Throne of Heroes, or they even created new plans.

One such plan was about to be carried out. A sign had appeared overnight, bearing the message “Now Hiring Local Talent! Back-up dancers wanted for an exciting opportunity to entertain all of Chaldea! Bring your best performance so we can have a fun, enjoyable experience!” Below the bright silvery lettering, further details were provided in smaller print. “All candidates must have some talent with live performance, but dancing experience is especially valuable. Training will consist of choreography, various kinds of dancing, voice work, and teamwork. Wardrobe, makeup, and costume accommodations will be provided, including any necessary adjustments. If you are interested, please inquire further by...” Contact and location information was listed, indicating where in Chaldea the tryouts were. 

What was most interesting, and most suspicious, was that there were no details on who was organizing this recruitment. Many Servants simply wrote it off due to this, while others did gather around and gossip on who exactly could be the one behind the advertisement. Among them were Servants who could consider themselves dancers or entertainers, namely Mata Hari, Cleopatra, and Nero. “Mark my words, this has Elizabeth's hand all over it.”, Nero asserted. “Well, if she is planning something, I will have no choice but to either participate for that promised duet, or compete with her over who is the better entertainer. We are kindred souls in the arena of performance, in the glory of the stage. But I will still show myself to be the greater of us two!”

“Why would you want to compete with her, though?”, Cleopatra huffed. She had experience with Elizabeth Bathory before, and while she acknowledged the aspirations and the soul of a ruler that the girl held, she regarded Liz's talent as a performer as hot air. “I mean, aside from both of you making grand proclamations about how you'll best the other in singing and entertaining, you both haven't really done much except drive people away from your singing. An entertainer, much like a ruler, is supposed to be positively enthralling. Like me~” A quick pose followed to show off her beauty, and Cleopatra would receive a “harumph” from the emperor.

“Now now, you two. I'm not sure about how all that relates to dancing and performing. But I do know that you need to have a passion you wish to share with your audience. We can all agree that Elizabeth, and in fact the three of us, have that.” Mata Hari found the conversation amusing, but she was never a ruler of a country or empire, so that talk was somewhat above her. Plus, it seemed like the conversation might get heated if Cleopatra and Nero were allowed to start flaunting and arguing over each other's definitions of what constituted beauty. “Hm, fair. I suppose the seductress would have that insight.”, Cleo quipped, to which Mata Hari simply gave a sheepish and slightly perplexed smile. Nero gave an “umu” in agreement. “Still, this does seem like something Liz-chan would do, hm? But she would be upfront about it...maybe she's a bit more self-conscious this time around?”

Cleopatra and Nero looked at the dancer with narrowed eyes, as if to say “Are you kidding me?” Mata Hari realized that such an act really wouldn't be in Elizabeth's nature, and decided to drop the question. As if the banter and the criticism summoned her, Elizabeth Bathory soon appeared from down the hallway, skipping along a bit with a small smile on her face. At least until she saw the small throng of people, and the crowd pulled her to investigate for herself. “What's going on? Did you all get kicked out of your rooms? Or...wait, are you guys standing around on standby for a Singularity dive? I never heard any announcement from Da Vinci...”

Nero, Cleo, Mata Hari, and several other interested Servants turned to see the wannabe idol approach, growing a little perplexed that she wasn't proclaiming anything about the talent search, when the show was, or how grand it would be. “Uh...Liz-chan.” Mata Hari approached the younger Servant. “What are your plans for this back-up dancer search, anyway?” Liz got a confused look on her face, then shook her head and said, “I didn't make any announcement about wanting back-up dancers. I wouldn't look for any because I want the lights of the stage to shine only on me. Why are you...wait, Nero!” She spotted the Saber and quickly stepped to her with a look of irritation. “Are you spreading rumors about me needing back-up dancers?! That's really low!” Nero shook her head, raising her hands and gesturing it wasn't her. “No, no! There's this sign that is advertising back-up dancer positions. We all thought it might've been you, since that's more a pop idol thing.”

Elizabeth glanced towards the sign, going over it with a critical eye. After a minute, she let out a growl. “Nngh! Someone else in Chaldea is trying to get on the idol scene? I'm the only idol Chaldea needs! Who is it?! Is it one of my other manifestations? ...wait, no, it couldn't be them. Halloween-me only cares about celebrating Halloween, and Brave Liz is just a nut for doing hero stuff... and if it's not Nero, then...” She pondered a little more, before letting out a frustrated growl and stomping her foot. “Damn it! I'll get to the bottom of this! Where are these tryouts being held?!” She quickly found the details and then ran off. “I'll show whoever this poser is what a real idol can do!”

Mata Hari was a little surprised at Liz's actions, but Cleopatra and Nero weren't too surprised about the reaction. “Um...we should probably go after her, so nothing too hectic happens...” Nero and Cleo stared at Mata Hari, showing no interest in doing so at first, but then both let out sighs. “...you're right.”, Cleo admits. “She's too rambunctious at times. She might go too far.” Nero nods in assent. “Umu! Truly, as you mentioned before Mata Hari, we performers are a passionate bunch. Sometimes those passions burn too brightly. While such an inferno is beautiful to behold, Chaldea does not need to clean up the aftermath.” With a sunny smile, Mata Hari was joined by Nero and Cleopatra to go after Elizabeth, hopefully to defuse an altercation before it got out of hand.

It wasn't long before the three of them reached the room where the tryouts were to be held: it was a simple personnel living space, which was rather odd as a place where instruction on dancing, changing into and out of costumes, and other things that the three Servants thought would be necessary. Such accommodations required larger rooms and multiple rooms, right? They entered regardless, and found themselves in a room with much larger dimensions than a personnel's living quarters should have. Before them stood Elizabeth, her back turned to the group as she vented her frustrations at a robotic-looking figure who looked remarkably like her. Well, except for the fact that the figure was completely metallic grey, and seemed to have a robotic, emotionless look in her eyes. “So, I guess you're finally following in my footsteps, huh? Why didn't you just ask to join me, I'm more than willing to have a version of myself do duets with me!”

“I have no desire to join you.”, the mechanized Servant responded with a flat tone. “I'm simply following an evolution in my programming, and the desire to be an idol does not include a desire to directly emulate you or accompany you. I wish to make a name for myself as my own Servant.” Another frustrated stomp came while Elizabeth grit and ground her teeth in frustration. “Fine then! But don't expect me to go easy on you! There's not enough room in Chaldea for two idols! I'll trounce you! You have to rely on back-up dancers because you have no presence or charisma yourself, so I've already won! Hah!~” The dragon girl spun on her heel with a practiced flair, and strutted her way out of the room, but not before pausing to turn her head towards the trio of Servants who followed her. “If any of you join up with her, I'll lose all respect for you. Especially you, Nero!”

Elizabeth would take her leave, and the three remaining Servants would then turn to the other Liz in the room. At least the altercation was relatively mild compared to some of Liz's other confrontations. “You are....Mecha Eli-chan, right?” A low blue glow formed briefly in the mechanoid Servant's eyes as Nero asked that. “I am Mecha Eli-chan Mk II. Mk I is elsewhere, though it is not my prerogative to know her whereabouts or intentions.”, she quickly responded. “May I ask what you are here for? If you are not inquiring about the sign I posted regarding the talent search I have established, I must ask you to leave so as to not impede those who do wish to inquire.” Dealing with this Liz was like night and day compared to dealing with the normal one. While both were definitely overbearing in their own right, showing some snobbishness and a sense of overconfidence in themselves, this particular Liz was extremely matter-of-fact about it in a way only a robot could be. However, it also felt like this Liz was constantly sizing them up for something...

“Oh, uh...” Mata Hari looked a little flustered, having realized that they were in the way, but Cleopatra and Nero maintained their composure. “We won't get in your way, then. We just came to make sure Elizabeth didn't cause any problems that couldn't be handled without force.”, Cleopatra said. Nero gave a nod to signify she was with Cleo on that, and Mata Hari gave a bow. “Sorry about that. Um...what should we call you? Eli-chan? Mk II?” The mechanoid Servant said nothing for a few seconds, then responded, “You may call me Eli-chan at this time. There is no need to apologize, Mata Hari. I have had an absence of interest in my talent search up to this point in time. However, I do recognize an opportunity when I see one.” That took the three a little by surprise. “The three of you have talents that I am looking for. Mata Hari and Cleopatra at a minimum are capable of performing elaborate dances, and Nero is experienced in theater. These qualities are what I am looking for, as I specified in my advertisement. I would like to invite the three of you to try outs for the positions. If nothing else, as a favor to me.”

The three other Servants shared a look between each other, uncertain if they really should. But Mata Hari spoke up first. “...well, she hasn't had anyone else show up, has she? It'd be a waste of effort if she didn't at least have some people try out. Besides, it might be fun!” Cleo sighed a little, but Nero seemed to be slowly accepting of the idea. “Hmmm...yes, I don't have any plans, and Master is away. I would never shy away from granting others the greatness of my craft, umu! I think I'll join too~” Cleopatra shook her head, still hesitant, but the enthusiasm of the other two was a bit infectious. “Fine, I'll join, but only because I have nothing to do for the rest of the day.” For the first time, they see Mecha Eli stand up, getting a good look at her overall appearance as she has the faintest trace of a smile. It's quite at odds with how Elizabeth acts and looks, but it's cute in its own right. “Please follow me.”

The three of them would oblige, following Mecha Eli into a side room that was a bit bigger than the previous room. “Ah, I need to ask how you were able to turn a single living quarters into such an area. Is this part of your Noble Phantasm?” “Negative.”, Mecha Eli responded. “My Noble Phantasm is not a Reality Marble, it is purely offensive-based. However, I did receive help. The Servant known as Thomas Edison successfully created a machine that could project an artificial Reality Marble, with the inner makeup of the replicated space being programmable and customized to whatever suits the user. The only downsides to this device are that the generated Reality Marble is incapable of sustaining the kinds of mana required for offensive or defensive utilization, that the Reality Marble itself has a time limit of six hours, and that the machine requires a cooldown and recharge of twelve hours before it can be used again. Thus, it is ineffective for the purposes of Chaldea in regards to combat simulation or field use.”

The deluge of information was a little hard to keep up with, but they understood the gist of it. “Wow, Edison made this? That's actually impressive...”, Nero remarked, but Cleopatra made an interjection. “Wait, you said that this place isn't capable of sustaining mana requirements for offensive and defensive means. What does that mean exactly?” Mecha Eli turned to her without a hitch, saying, “It means that, should you draw in mana from the Reality Marble to power an attack or a defensive ability, or expend mana to do the same, the Reality Marble will collapse. I wouldn't recommend testing whether such an occurrence would leave us unscathed or not, since Edison hasn't worked out that particular issue yet.” The three other Servants had a look of concern cross their faces. “Okay, no mana use beyond sustaining ourselves, then.”, Cleo chimed in. “Thank you for that warning.” “I merely informed you because you asked, and primarily in accordance with my self-preservation protocols. I suppose I should include doing so in deference to Edison's effort and assistance, in addition to your own well-being.” Cleo's eye twitched, but she said nothing else.

“With that warning out of the way, this room is where you will be performing for tryouts. I want to see your capabilities with dancing and performing. I will not be directing you, so do what you feel is natural, but do try to work together. I am also ascertaining how well you are able to sync up and support each other. That will be reflective of how you perform as back-up dancers to me.” “So a basic test?”, Cleo asked. “Sounds simple enough.” Mata Hari also nodded, and Nero joined her with her own enthusiastic nod, arm akimbo at her sides. “We will demonstrate our skills to you, and you will be awed by our ability, umu!” Mecha Eli stepped back to give the three some room, and they paused for a moment as they positioned themselves apart from each other in a line. They glanced between each other, looking like they were each going to do something before they moved close back together.

“Umm...what kind of moves should we do?”, Mata Hari asked. “Well...I've seen your dance, and I suppose I could follow it, but my style is a bit more modern. Maybe a compromise?” Cleopatra was trying to work something out when Nero chimed in. “Bah! Follow my lead, we'll be fine. She's testing us mostly on coordination, right?” After a couple more minutes of discussion, they decided to settle with a mix of more fluid movements that matched Mata Hari's grace while taking advantage of adding poses and spins that were more Cleopatra's style. Nero would be leading and they'd follow, standing behind her a bit as they followed her movements. What happened next was that the three would spin, make wide, smooth gestures, and step forward and back as Nero tried to emulate what she had seen Liz do before in her shows. This lasted for a few minutes before Mecha Eli called out.

“Stop.” They slowed down a bit in uncertainty at first, then stopped altogether, looking at each other rather awkwardly. “Your movements were too exaggerated and slow. You gave the impression of trying to hold back your own skills for the sake of being in sync with the one leading the group. Considering my data on Mata Hari and Cleopatra, you two should have greater skill and proficiency as dancers. You have no reason to hold back.” Mecha Eli then turned to Nero, focused on her but speaking to the group as a whole. “Your initial attempt at working together to formulate a plan on how to proceed was in of itself sound. However, the three of you failed in giving an adequate performance when you implemented it. Nero has minimal experience in dance compared to the two of you, and though her presence and confidence would naturally lead her to leading the group and being a focus, she is also too eager to be the one to lead, in consideration of her lack of skill.”

Nero was about to answer indignantly, but Mecha Eli interrupted her and kept going. “I am not finished with the observations of my initial assessment. Please hold all interjections and comments until I have completed giving my findings. In addition to this overeager display and lack of coordination in comparison to Mata Hari and Cleopatra, Nero ultimately displayed an inability to understand the purpose behind being a back-up dancer. You are there to command a presence, but also direct that in concert with your fellow dancer to enhance the focus on the group as a whole, and particularly towards the person you are back-up to. Mata Hari and Cleopatra, despite their experience in dancing having an emphasis on being the center of attention, understood enough to know that they had to share the spotlight. This is the most basic part of being a back-up dancer.”

The criticism was getting to be almost too much for Nero. She had never been told to her face that everything she actively did in her attempt was so wrong as to miss the entire point of the performance. An indignant grimace was wide on her face as she endured the brunt of Mecha Eli's logical evaluation. She found herself unable to really disagree with any of the points, though she felt in her gut that her performance was excellent and it was just that this robot did not understand her genius. Cleopatra, meanwhile, had great difficulty in hiding a smug grin as Nero was cut down, and Mata Hari just stood with her eyes closed, trying not to draw attention to herself out of concern that she might draw the ire of either Nero or Mecha Eli. “My final evaluation is as follows: Mata Hari and Cleopatra show promise, and I am willing to continue advising and instructing them in their performances and training so that they will be at the level of proficiency that I desire out of my back-up dancers. Nero shows that she is lacking what I am looking for in a back-up dancer, so she will not be permitted to join Mata Hari and Cleopatra in this endeavor. Nero, you may take your leave.”

The final verdict, and Mecha Eli's dismissal of the emperor, resulted in Nero having a twitch in one eye as she grit her teeth. Her entire body was stiff, and Cleo and Mata Hari backed away from her out of fear that she was about to fly off the handle. But what came next was a sharp hiss of pain as Nero clutched her head in both hands. “aaaHhhh!” One of her abilities, Migraine, had just kicked in due to the stress she was under, and any retorts she had on hand were quickly dispelled as she staggered over to where the exit of the room was. “My apologies for triggering one of your episodes, Nero. It was not my intention to cause you undue duress, only to give a factual evaluation. The door to exit the Reality Marble will be on your left as you exit the corridor leading from this room. Please take care and have a pleasant day.”

Nero said nothing as she retreated, and Mata Hari and Cleopatra felt a little sympathy for the Saber's dilemma as she left. “You know of my willingness to instruct you and give you lessons on being my back-up dancers, so I will formally extend the offer. Mata Hari and Cleopatra, would you accept being recruited for such a purpose?” Mecha Eli posed the question, and the two Assassin class Servants looked briefly at each other and the mechanoid while they deliberated, before answering. Mata Hari went first, saying, “I think what your doing is delightful, but...I would have to think on it some more, Miss Eli.” Cleopatra followed right after. “I'll have to pass. I wasn't too sure about it coming in, but I don't think I'd really take instruction from you well due to your...uh....personality. No offense. It's just sort of hard to read you, and you are rather blunt.” Mecha Eli nodded, but whether she was emulating the gesture as part of some protocol or actually meant it was uncertain. “Very well. I'm disappointed that you will not be joining me, Cleopatra, but I can understand how an incongruity would cause issues in my lessons. As for you Mata Hari, I hope to hear a favorable response, but I will understand if you have other matters that take precedence.”

She turned and stepped aside, indicating with a gesture that they could leave. But as they took a few steps, Mecha Eli spoke up again. “Before you go, I'd like to give you a complementary sample album of what I'm working on. Some of the songs are unfinished, but the others are ready. I simply want the opinions of those who understand a beat and have a feel for music and dance, such as you two. Consider it a gift of sorts that I give to those who pass initial tryouts.” “Oh, thank you! I'll be sure to listen to it later today!”, Mata Hari smiled, taking the thumb drive. “Um...how do I use this? Oh, never mind, I'll ask for help from Emiya or Mashu, maybe one of the staff as well.” Cleopatra took her thumb drive copy and looked it over, popping off the top to see a USB port. “I just insert this into any computer?” “Any computer that has software that can play audio recordings, which is just about any computer in Chaldea.”, Mecha Eli responded. Cleopatra put the cap back on. “Very well. I...I'll give it a listen tonight.”

The two Assassin Servants had parted after leaving the Reality Marble, carrying the thumb drives with them all the while. When they eventually returned to their individual living spaces in Chaldea later that day, they settled down and were reminded of the drives in their possession. After some thought, and ensuring that they were alone in the room, a nearby terminal in each room provided them the means to start running the audio files. It seemed that there was a start-up function in the album file, as when the thumb drive had its contents loaded, the first track of the album began playing almost immediately. “Oh! Well, this is odd...” Mata Hari wasn't familiar with how modern devices worked and was slightly started by the sudden playing of music, but she quickly calmed down after assuming it was something to do with the computer she used. Cleopatra was also startled, though not nearly as much, and she started to pay attention to the music as it played. Both Servants would realize that, compared to the songs performed by Elizabeth and Nero in their song duels in the past, this music was a blend of electronica and pop, with a slight emphasis on the beat and an exacting rhythm that was blended with various synthesized and digitally produced notes. It was upbeat, catchy, and kind of easy to just go with, yet there was a percussive sense to it that pulled the attention.

“Huh...not bad...”, Cleo muttered, immediately shifting her shoulders side to side to the beat. She could get into this. In fact...no one was looking. She decided to try her poses and own unique dance moves to the beat and rhythm. Mata Hari had a slightly different reaction, unsure for most of the first track as to how it might be appealing, but she wouldn't deny that there were a couple of parts that made her tap her feet. The first track would end, and then the second one started. Cleopatra was at this time warming up, undulating her body a bit to the different tones. This one was more mellow and soothing, and as she started getting into that and adjusting her movements to accommodate it, Mata Hari found herself getting up and enjoying the song a lot more than the first. It reminded her of some of the bars she once frequented as a spy, and so she chuckled as she let a bit of nostalgia guide her hips and let her begin an easy warm up that still looked quite sensual. Before they knew it, the second track was done, and the third track started playing; this one had a faster tempo than the first two, and was clearly a kind of party warm-up track. The two went with it, though: they were already having a bit of fun dancing, so why stop?

More tracks followed, and both Cleopatra and Mata Hari lent themselves to the music, letting their own unique skills in dance and their privacy guide them along to continue with the songs. As the tracks progressed, passion and excitement took hold, and the two really couldn't stop themselves dancing. Their thoughts were solely on the music, how it moved them, how they moved to it...and then the music stopped. Both would have the same surprised reaction, but it was true: they really had gone through all the songs in the album. “Wow...that was fun...but I wish it would've lasted longer.”, Mata Hari lamented. “...maybe I will give it a shot.” Cleopatra had also undergone a similar shift in attitude, wondering how bad it could be to give it a try. It's not as if she and Mata Hari would be the only two applicants for this talent search.

Both arrived at where Mecha Eli-chan was holding the talent search, with Mata Hari surprised to see Cleopatra joining. “Yeah...I'm a bit surprised too. But I decided to give it another shot. Her music was enjoyable, and I felt like I could move naturally to it, so maybe her instruction won't be as bad as I thought?” Once inside, they spotted Mecha Eli sitting in the same place as before, and the mechanoid seemed to get a twitch of a smile before her expression turned neutral again. “Welcome back. Have you both decided for proper instruction, or are you here about the music?” Mata Hari smiled, unable to stop herself from responding. “Well, both, actually. Your music is different...but I really liked it.” “Yeah, I found myself really taking to it. It seems both Mata Hari and I were dancing to the album after a few tracks. You really have talent, so...I think I'm on board.” Mecha Eli gave a nod, then gestured to the door they had entered before. “Follow me, please.” Inside the practice room from yesterday, they noticed some new equipment from before lying around. Speakers, microphones with stands, spotlights, wireless headsets, and other bits of audio equipment lying around. Mecha Eli made her way to gather the microphones, as well as two pairs of wireless headsets, and handed the headsets and microphones to Mata Hari and Cleo. “Please wear these. They're already synced to the sound system, and I have control over the channels and input, so you won't have to worry about adjusting them. After you have secured them, please step into the middle of the room where the lights are focused.”

“Um, sure thing. But can I ask what this is for?”, Cleo questioned. “...you two already know how to dance, and I assume that you can adjust as necessary to the beat and changes in music. All you need is for me to observe and direct with my movements. You will mimic my movements as best you can, and follow as best as you are able to with the beat. Meanwhile, I will be singing, but my voice will be at a lower tone so you two can follow the beat. Understood?” That made sense to both of them, and they each gave a nod. “Very well. We'll start rehearsal now.”

With her back turned to them, Mecha Eli started up the music, and immediately stepped forward before shaking her hips back and forth, tail swaying a bit. Both dancers behind her did the same, mimicking the pattern save for the tail with a half second delay between them and the robot. That half second delay would increase up to a full second as the duo had a bit of difficulty anticipating the robot's movements, but the beat helped them to keep up and close the distance whenever they got too far behind. It was surprisingly more difficult than they had thought it would be, given their proficiency, but once Mecha Eli and the music stopped, they knew it was okay to go out of their poses.

“I detected a delay between my movements and yours, which varied between approximately point four seconds to one point six seconds. These are within acceptable parameters given that your nature is not like mine, but we will work on coordination and timing today. Voice lessons will be put off until we have reached a more stable delay of between point six seconds to point nine seconds.” Cleopatra looked a little incredulous at that. “Wait...how many times is that going to take?” “You do not need to worry about that, Cleopatra.”, Mecha Eli replied. “Since you are Servants, you will not tire easily, and doing multiple sessions in a row within the Reality Marble's time limit will be feasible. Unless you have other plans today?” Mata Hari shook her head, and she looked to Cleo inquisitively with a look that asked her if she did in fact have plans. Cleopatra sighed, “No...I don't have plans. I was just not sure what you expected from us. But for hours at a time, with that high of intensity? That will cause us to use a bit of our own internal mana. Not only will we need to replenish it, but wouldn't that endanger the Reality Marble?” Mecha Eli shook her head. “Negative. Natural mana use through physical exertion will not have an effect on the Reality Marble. Only mana use that would result in a spike of mana, typically associated with active use of a Servant's skill or materialization of a weapon or equipment not programmed into this Reality Marble, would be a cause of concern.”

“Well, that's good.”, Mata Hari sighed in relief. “Let's keep dancing, Cleopatra. You know this is fun~” The Egyptian queen chuckled, but acquiesced, and soon they were going through the same routine again. And then again. Multiple repetitions took place, making the moves part of muscle memory. Each beat paired with a step and swish of the hips. And each repetition made Mata Hari and Cleopatra more aware of the beat, and less aware of the lights shining on them, changing colors in mesmerizing displays. Lights spiraled rapidly on the ground just within their peripheral vision, blurring together a bit as they let the music take them. One-two-three-pose! Four-five-hip swish-six! One-turn-two-three! Their thoughts took a backseat to the rhythm, stepping with the music that Mecha Eli created. And as she sang, words slipped past their notice and into their minds by the subtle beats that put emphasis on each of them.

“Don't wanna be a slave to your love  
Chained by the sweet embrace of your arms  
No way I'll let you make my mind up for me...”

More repetitions followed, the words subtly ingraining themselves into Mata Hari's and Cleopatra's minds, along with the beat that was gradually being memorized by their bodies. After four straight hours of non-stop choreography practice, they were sweating, they felt some fatigue...but they also had some smiles on their face with how fun this actually was. “Oooh, man! That...I think I need a break. But that was a blast!”, Cleo grinned, stretching and cooling down her muscles. Mata Hari's smile was sunny again, and she couldn't help but agree. “That was fantastic! I haven't had such fun in a good while!” Mecha Eli had a slight smile on her face too after seeing their reactions. “You two are improving in your performance. The delay period has stabilized, and the most time needed to catch up has been reduced significantly. My estimation is around point five seconds to point nine seconds, which is slightly better than the goal I had set. You two respond well to my instructions.” Both Assassins grinned at that: they did even better than the goal! It seemed that Mecha Eli wasn't such a cold teacher. Her manner was direct, but she was highly perceptive of adjustments and changes needed to improve even a fraction of a bit, and she was accommodating enough to explain what needed to be done in a clear manner. What's more, she seemed to have a great deal of patience.

“We will continue with more choreography training tomorrow, but I do not believe that the entire day will be required to devote to it. After choreography training, we'll deal with wardrobe and fitting for the kinds of costumes you'll wear.” Mata Hari and Cleo gave a nod, assisting Mecha Eli with putting away the equipment they had used, but she stopped them when they went to put away the headsets. “You may keep those. Use them when you rest tonight and listen to my music. I am aware that the human subconscious is effective at picking up words, rhythm, and music while asleep. Perhaps it will be effective here.” Cleopatra and Mata Hari didn't see any reason why it wouldn't, so they took the headsets home with them. Before heading to bed, they took the time to find USB ports to attach the USB to. Music immediately began playing, and they laid down to ensure that the headsets wouldn't slip off during their rest. Over the night, the files in the USB, picking up the link with equipment from Mecha Eli, began playing different files interwoven with the music while they slept. With their minds more in tune with the beats and rhythm of the music, the subliminal messaging would filter into their subconscious, preparing them for the next day...

The next day came, and there was a great deal of excitement shared between Mata Hari and Cleopatra as they resumed choreography training with Mecha Eli. They got even further into the rhythm, their bodies moving almost independently of their minds as the swirling colored lights left them lightly dazed and more receptive to Mecha Eli's instructions. At her words and her tapping her foot to a beat, their bodies would jump to attention, mimicking the same motions that followed after. They didn't really question it. It was just practice, after all. They'd be better back-up dancers for it. They finished again, and Mata Hari and Cleopatra were still full of energy. “So Mis-...Miss Eli.” Cleopatra paused for a moment. She was going to call her something else, but...then the word slipped her mind. It didn't matter, though. “I was wondering what kinds of costumes you intended on having us wear. I mean, I'll look fantastic in it regardless, but...I don't want to draw attention away from you.” Mata Hari stepped up as well, voicing the same concerns. “You need not worry. The purpose of this is to get you fitted, as well as to try out different shades of make up to see what best compliments you. Follow me, the fitting rooms and make up and hair are this way.”

She led the two back out into the main receiving room and took them to a door across from the one they had just exited. Inside was a room that was a good deal smaller than the practice stage, yet still large enough for five people to sit and relax in along with racks of glittery and glitzy costumes. “First, I want you two to try on some costumes so I can ensure that my scans have your measurements accurate.” That statement caught both Assassins by surprise, and Mata Hari blushed while Cleopatra grew a bit indignant. “Excuse me?! Who gave you permission to check our sizes?!” “It was data that I naturally collected through visual analysis. I did not look at you while you were nude. I simply scanned you and, through estimations based on your height, your gait, and a variety of other factors, I was able to construct an accurate body map of the two of you.” The blush on Mata Hari's face grew brighter. “Wow...you didn't even need to see me naked...” “To be fair, you do show a lot of skin.”, Cleo interjected, getting a nervous giggle out of the other dancer. “I apologize if you take offense. It was not my intention to strip you. But I need you two to present yourselves to me.”, Mecha Eli said, tapping her foot to a beat as she said the last four words.

Their reactions went from embarrassment to sudden blankness, as their eyes grew to gain a glassy sheen while they stood up. “Excellent. The subliminal conditioning seems to have been successful. Now, Mata Hari, Cleopatra. You will now strip, understood?” Another two beat-taps came with the words she stressed. The two both gave a silent, dazed nod, and slowly took off their clothes. The trance they were in was a low-level one, only capable of being triggered by Mecha Eli giving a certain trigger phrase, and only enforceable by tapping her foot to a beat to stress and emphasize the core command. While she had a good degree of control over them in this state, she knew they needed to go deeper, and that was what today was for.

Now fully nude, Mata Hari and Cleopatra stood silently at attention, gazing off into the distance with a dulled look in their eyes. Mecha Eli approached them, starting to slip on articles of shiny silver clothing. “Every piece of clothing will make you feel better. Every touch I make will make you feel wetter.” A little song, her foot tapping to the beat, keeping the two tranced Servants in place as she dressed them. Her smooth, metal hands slid up their legs and waists to pull fitted silvery bikini bottoms on, causing them to hum a little as they felt pleasure and bliss. Then came the stockings, each one rolled onto a leg and covering them in an alluring color of silver, accompanied by flared, poofy skirts and then followed by high heels on their feet. By this time, their nipples were hardening, and the first signs of dreamy smiles showed on their faces. Fingerless gloves followed, then bikini tops that showed off a generous amount of cleavage for each, showing off their gradually hardening nipples. Sleeveless jackets with poofy shoulders were added to finish the look, and by this time both Mata Hari and Cleo would feel arousal bead at their panties.

“Sit down, make up does not make girls frown.”, the robot said, tapping to the beat. The closest seats were at the vanity mirrors, so both Mata Hari and Cleopatra moved with silent grace to sit at them. Mecha Eli then brought out professional make up, and started applying it to their faces. Each Servant got a thick coat of metallic silver lipstick, sparkly blush with silver flecks , and shimmery silver eye shadow with dark eyeliner. Then she turned their faces towards the mirror they were seated at, and tapped her foot to the beat of her next command. “Gaze and stare into the mirror, and you will see things clearer. What looks back is not flesh and blood, but the beauty of a robot. If you try to refute this truth, you will find that you cannot. The more this truth becomes real, the deeper in my power you will feel.” At her command, they gazed at themselves, and slowly, their perceptions of themselves shifted. They were not human. The longer they stared at themselves, the more Mecha Eli's face loomed next to theirs, the more they associated with her as a mechanical being. And the more they felt it impossible to deny her power over them. “Gaze. Stare. Obey. Gaze. Stare. Obey. Repeat.” At her prompt, Mata Hari and Cleopatra spoke in unison. “Gaze. Stare. Obey. Gaze. Stare. Obey.” All in time with Mecha Eli's foot taps. Their bodies thrummed with bliss and pleasure, and as the conditioning was etched deeper into their vulnerable psyches, they associated obedience with Mecha Eli's voice and footsteps. They were to follow both unconditionally, their bodies and minds robotic and exact, like their Mistress.

“Stop.” They ceased, both at the command and its tap. The two were the same. They even felt their arousal and bliss stop, if they could be aware of such. “Who are you?” “We are robots.” “Who am I?” “You are our Mistress.” “What do robots do for their Mistress?” “Serve and obey, unconditionally and without hesitation.” Mecha Eli could sense that there was no more hesitation in them, no means of resisting her while under trance. They were weakened enough mentally that the final changes could take place. “Rise and follow.” She turned, and with methodical precision, Mata Hari and Cleopatra rose and obeyed, following silently and closely behind her. She led them out of the area, back into the receiving hall, and to the door that was set behind where Mecha Eli would sit in waiting for talent. The door opened, and once the three were inside, the inside of the room lit up to reveal two large cylindrical chambers. The room itself was about two thirds the size of the practice stage; the chambers were open, and large enough to comfortably house a normal-sized human body up to about seven feet tall. Along with the chambers was a large computer console with wires and tubes looping around to hook up to the backs of the chambers.

“Lay in the chambers, one to each.” Mata Hari and Cleo obeyed, wordlessly walking to a chamber before languidly lying down in it. Mecha Eli made her way to the console, hitting a couple switches and a button to close the doors of each cylinder. Some more button presses followed, then a dial that was gradually turned up, followed by a final button press.

The chambers filled with energy, reacting to the materials of the clothes and makeup that Mata Hari and Cleopatra wore. Immediately, calculations were mapped out, conforming to the shapes of their bodies as pleasure and bliss began to fill the two Servants again. The mental conditioning, the make up, the clothing, all came together as the energy suffused them, and began to affect their Saint Graphs at a conceptual level. They believed themselves robots, slaves of Mecha Eli. Back-up dancers that supported her in everything she did, obeyed her every command, moved and thought like her, with their talents at her command, and their appearance being the only differences between them and her. Slowly, skin turned a metallic grey-silver, as the clothes they wore became a part of themselves, bulking up in some areas to give them a more mechanoid appearance to compliment Mecha Eli's own.

Bliss and some erotic pleasure thrummed in them as they were converted, making the process that much easier; the sensations would be all that they would know, aside from total obedience and synchronicity with Mecha Eli. The process reached near its end, as their soft faces gained the curves of a metallic maiden, and their hair turned into a single solid free-flowing mass that was part of their heads. The energy began to dissipate as the conversion was completed, and after powering down the conversion chambers and ensuring that all safety procedures were followed, she flipped the switches and hit the button to open the chamber doors again. Cleopatra and Mata Hari stepped out, completely and irrevocably changed. 

“Mecha Cleo, Mecha Mata, state your current status.” A brief moment passed before both answered. “Status is nominal, Mistress. We are ready to perform. We obey completely.” “Excellent.”, Mecha Eli chimed as her grin grew into a visible smile. “We will conduct performance synchronization procedures tomorrow, and a final voice harmonization test following that. We will not need more than two hours to make those preparations. In the meantime, you are to present yourselves to the rest of Chaldea for the rest of the day and advertise over the next five days that the concert will be held next weekend. If anyone asks, you are staying in character for the sake of maintaining the theme I have planned as a 'robotic idol'. After the concert is finished, you will inform all of Chaldea that you have enjoyed playing the parts of 'robotic servant dancers' so much that you inexplicably managed to permanently become such as a mutation of your Saint Graph. Say it's the 'magic of performing on stage' if anyone inquires further.”

“Yes Mistress.”, both said, smiling softly from enjoying receiving and obeying commands. With the console powered off, Mecha Eli made her way out of the room, Mecha Cleo and Meta Mata in tow, ready to show Chaldea the power of 'robot idol love'.


End file.
